Two Destined Stars
by bluenonoe
Summary: When a 17 years old girl found out that her lost friend is still alive,she was happy for that. But there's something else,his personality has changed. Different from what she knew when they were children. In the other side,that city is cursed. Monsters and devils wandering around night. Is there anyone would free this city from the curse? R,R,and R. (Chap 4 is out)
1. Past

Two Destined Stars

_**A/N : HEY,GUYS! Bluenonoe is back! It's been so long guys since my latest story,Armor in Love with Meteor. So,I'm here now to bring you my second fiction story. And with my favorite pairing,Jellal x Erza. Ohh.. they are so epic together. Okay,by the way,if you see the title of this story,you might be wondering what it could be,or maybe some of you not. And I'm really sorry,for not doing any request after I finished my first story. I made a decision,that the chapter 20 is the last of it. Sorry all. Blah blah blah,let's go to the story,shall we?**_

Chapter 1 : Past

Disclaimer : ! **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL** !

_**ERZA'S POV**_

Hi,my name is Erza Scarlet. I'm 17 years old. I'm about to start the 12th grade in my high school. I don't live with my family,because..yeah, they are gone already. So,I live at my high school's dorm with my best friend Lucy Heartfilia. And two idiot bastards Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. So that's my life. For now…

_**END OF ERZA'S POV**_

Another day,another school. The teens are walking on the streets to their schools. Erza and Lucy as always running as fast as they can to their school even there is 30 minutes left before the first bell.

"AAAHHH….! Erza? Why we must run? Why don't we just walk? There's still 30 minutes left..",the blondy girl said.

"No! We must hurry. As the President of Student Council,I must make an example for the others.",the scarlet girl said.

They continue to run,until Lucy noticed Levy nears her.

"Erza,just go ahead. I want to talk to Levy about something.",Lucy said.

"Ohh.. Okay. Just don't be late!",Erza said.

"Yes,ma'am!",Lucy surprised when she sees Erza's face.

Lucy waiting for Levy until she passes by.

"Lucy!",the blue hair girl waving at Lucy.

"Levy! Right here!",Lucy shouting to Levy.

"Well,it's unusual. Why don't you go together with Erza?",Levy said.

"Duh.. It's so tiring running every morning.",Lucy said.

"Hahahaha.. Let's just take a walk,it's still 30 minutes left.",Levy said.

Lucy and Levy walk together until they arrived at school. While then Erza,working at the student council room. When she doing her work,she overheard someone chat.

"Well,that's good for you. I once have a friend. He's so cute and I have a crush on him. We talk together,play together,even we were in the same elementary school. Until one day,his parents made him to follow them to another country. I was sad,he didn't give me any mail. I wonder where he is right now..",the school girl said.

"It reminds me of him.. Somehow..",Erza said with a low voice.

It's 4 PM and Erza is about to go home. Luckily,she just see Lucy nearby so Erza can ask her to return to the dorm together.

"Lucy! Wait for me!",Erza shouted from afar.

"Oh! Erza!",Lucy responds her.

"Thanks,Lucy. It is unexpected that you're going home from school at this time.",Erza said.

"Yeah. I'm just doing some homework. I'm so tired,so when I get back to the dorm,I can go straight to bed. Hahahahaha..",Lucy said.

"Hah.. You're so funny.",Erza said.

"Well,I think this is not a good day for our Student Council President. What's wrong?",Lucy said while staring at Erza's face.

"Hm? Oh.. It just.. I suddenly reminded of something…",Erza said.

"What?",Lucy said.

"Lucy,have I told you anything about my pass?",Erza said.

"I think you haven't. Why?",Lucy said.

"It's my pass that just suddenly reminded me.",Erza said.

"Then,tell me. You have me to hear any of your ,is something wrong or bad was happened on your past,Erza?",Lucy said.

"When I was doing my tasks at the Student Council's room. I overheard someone talking about a person she missed a lot since a child. I do too missed someone since I was a child. When I was 6 years old. My parents still alive and I was on the street looking for my parents after I bought a doll and outfits. I cried and I couldn't find them anywhere. Until I bumped into someone. His blue hair,his onyx eyes,and the unsual red tattoo on his face stunned me. I fell,then the person who I bumped said sorry to me and he helped me carrying my stuff. I told him that I got lost and I need to find my parents. Soon after,me and him went together to the police office nearby. And he talked to the officer that I lost sight to my parents. Maybe I was so lucky because after him told the problem to the officer,my parents suddenly came up to the office. I was so happy that I hugged them tight because I missed them. The police officer told my parents that they were lucky because the boy sent me to the office. Because if I wasn't there,I could be kidnapped by someone. My parents thanked him and they would do anything for him. But I felt that the boy is really humble. He only smiled to them and he was so happy that my parents said thank you. When my parents asked him where he lives,he lives at the orphanage. I was sad to hear that and I got an idea. Maybe I can visit to his orphanage so I can play together with him. Or I can invite him to my house. My parents agreed to me and they always welcomed him warmly.

The next morning I visited the orphanage ,I met him and the we played together. I asked him his name. He told me that his name is Jellal Fernandes. I was amazed by his name. Then,I told him my name too. He surprised that my last name is exactly like my hair color. He said he will always remember me by my hair color. I was so flattered hearing that. After that,me and Jellal went together to the park nearby. We were also playing together,until I realized that some kids were teasing me "Rich" behind my back. Jellal asked me why those kids were teasing me. And I said because I'm a rich kid. Then,those kids approached us. They continued to teasing me even more meaner. So Jellal stood in front of them and told them to stop teasing me. I was so afraid that I was hiding behind him. But those kids suddenly challenged him to a fight. He have no choice but to fight them. So the clash begins. I was closing my eyes from seeing them punching to each other. Not for long,Jellal grabbed my hands and I opened my eyes. I saw his face bleeding. I was so worried and I asked him again and again and again,"Are you alright,Jellal?". He just smiled to me and he said it wasn't hurt at all. And he made a promise to me. "I will always protect you,Erza. With my heart as your guard." He said that with a very convincing face. He crossed his heart. But I wasn't agree at first because I was afraid of him getting hurt again. He said that he was fine with that because he promised to do so. In the end,I crossed my heart too. Soon,Jellal was getting a treatment because of his injuries at the orphanage.

3 months later. I visited the orphanage. And I saw Jellal have been adopted. He talked to me,that him with his parents were going out of the country. I was speechless and I was beginning to cry at that moment. He hugged me. He said it will be just fine,it's not that we are can't see each other forever. He told me not to cry because it ruined my face. I was blushed but I cried too. So,because they were in hurry,they needed to go to the airport immediately. I gave him my last line before he go. "I will always here,in your heart." And when Jellal left,I shouted to him. "DON'T YOU DARE TO FORGET ME! OK?". The next day,I heard from the news. An airplane just crashed. And when I was seeing which airplane that was crashed. It was the airplane that Jellal got into. There was a list of the victims. And I hoped that Jellal wasn't on the list so he could be save. But I was wrong. I saw his name but with an unknown description. He wasn't found. I ran to my room and I cried. Until now,I still missed him,a lot.",Erza said.

"Aww... Both of you are so sweet back then.. But don't let your spirit down because of this. You still have more important things ahead. And we should face it together. Okay?",Lucy said.

"Yeah. We still have much more to do. Thanks,Lucy. I'm so happy having you as my bestfriend.",Erza said.

"Hahahahaha.. You're welcome. Now,let's get back to the dorm. Before Natsu and Gray might be messing up the dorm again.",Lucy said.

It seems that the dorm is not in destruction for a while. Erza goes to her room. And she lays on her bed. Her bed is so comfortable because it is the best quality bed and by seconds Erza fall asleep.

The next morning,Erza walking by herself and then she heard a news from one of the students from her school,that there's a newcomer to the school. She wondering who is the newcomer. Soon after,the class is begin and Erza's home teacher announces the newcomer.

"Please come in!"

Erza completely surprised because of what she just saw. The blue hair,the onyx eyes,and the unusual red tattoo.

"Good morning. My name is Jellal Fernandes. Nice to meet you."

"Kyaaaa! Omigod,he's cute!"

"I want to sit next to him!"

"J-Je..J-Jellal?",Erza is speechless. She have nothing to say.

"Wait wait wait.. Is that,Jellal? Who you were talking about yesterday?",Lucy said.

Erza nods slowly and she cannot let her sight out of him.

"Please take your seat,Jellal. There,you can sit next to Erza."

Jellal walks to his seat,and the girls can't stop smiling at him. But with such cool attitude , he passed all the girls without saying anything until he takes his seat.

"Umm.. Hello.. N-nice to meet you,J-Jellal..",Erza said.

"What do you want?",Jellal said with a pissed face.

"Eh! Erm…",Erza shocked but she also blushed.

"Awkward..",Lucy said lowly.

"I.. I just want to introduce my self! Yes! My name is Erza Scarlet.",Erza said nervously.

Jellal seemed not to respond her.

"*sigh* He didn't recognize me at all? And what's with that face! It annoys me..",thought Erza.

Then,the class continues with the Chemistry.

"So,today we gonna spend our 45 minutes with doing a review for Electron Configurations. Now open page 151 and also your notebook about Electron Configurations."

The students start to open their books.

"Have you all opened page 151 and your notebook about Electron Configuration? Yes! Okay,here goes. So,if an atom for an example Calsium have Z or we call electron, equals 20,what you have to do is…."

"Oi. Erza.",Jellal said.

"Oh. What's wrong?",Erza said.

"Can you teach me? I can't concentrate studying with her voice shouting like a duck. Maybe I can concentrate more..if you teach me,with..your smooth voice.",Jellal is flirting Erza.

"Ehh?!",Erza blushed.

"Yeah. Will you teach me? Please..?",Jellal said.

"Okay okay. Listen. Now here for example. A is an atom which have 13 electrons or Z equals 13. To do a configuration you must make couple of numbers if we substract equals 13. So the first one have a maximal number of 2. So..",Erza continues to explain the subject to Jellal until she realized that Jellal is staring at her all the time.

"Hey. Do you listening?",Erza said.

"Yeah,of course. Just continue.",Jellal said.

"*sigh* Okay. If we have all the numbers correctly we found that..",Erza continues explaining again and the recess bell rang.

"Oh! It's recess already. I think that's the end of the explanation for Electron Configurations. You should learn more so you can understand. Okay? See you later.",Erza said.

Erza stands up from her chair and when she walks for not so long,Jellal slaps her butt.

"KYA!",Erza screamed.

"Hey,thanks for the lesson. I'm looking forward for another lesson from you.",Jellal said with a perverted face.

Erza silents for a while and her face blushing like a red tomato.

"He..j-just..slap..m-my..butt?!",Erza thought.

The students in the class surprised because they did not see Erza mad at Jellal.

"Wow! Jellal would dare to do that?"

"Yeah-yeah! And look! Erza just responded it like nothing happened.. Not like usual,she could punch,kick,or even smack the person who did it to her.."

Erza walks as fast as she can and Lucy going after her.

"He slapped my butt?! LUCY?!",Erza crying like a baby.

"Wow.. Hahahaha.. I don't know that your friend is so perverted.",Lucy chuckled.

"NO! He is different now with the person I know from the past. A very major different. I can't imagine what happen to him..",Erza explains to Lucy.

"Hahahaha! This is so unusual from you,Erza. C'mon,let's grab some food.",Lucy said.

"Y-yeah..",Erza said.

TO BE CONTINUED

_**So guys,what do you think? Well,I could suggest these options.. Interesting,Not bad,or Weird. Hahahaha.. It's your choice guys about what you think. And I also thinking that if you think this story is too bad.. I could erase this story. Because I'm still considering to write this story. This is just the beginning and I need your opinion about this. If I found out that you guys don't like it,I will discontinue it and erase it. And I will think about more stories that probably popping in my brain. Don't forget to review,guys! That's all from me. See ya guys.**_


	2. The Awakening

Two Destined Stars

_**A/N : Yo! I am back! I'm really really really sorry guys for not updating sooner. It's because I had a very short holiday after the first term. So I can enjoy both Christmas and New Year at the very short time. And then,my second term begins and it's driving me crazy! Much more tasks and exams,just one week after the second term began. So,I'm super really sorry for not updating for such long time. Then,I forgot to write this at the first chapter on this story. That…**_

"**I'm really sorry if my story have the same plot like the other stories. I'm making this story completely and totally from my ideas that pop in my head. And once again,I'm really sorry if my story happens have the same plot like the other stories. Thank you."**

_**Okay,that is just what want to tell. I got an inspiration for this story from a game called Persona. You knew that,right? It's officially one of my favorite games and I'm currently playing Persona 4. Hahaha.. Next,I want to give my thanks to these wonderful people who want to share their opinion and support my story through a review: **_**Erza Scarlet Titania , AliceBRabit , Reza Aprilia , bestanimecouple ,Luciana.V.21 , .5** , **The Anime Doll 09.**

_**Thank you guys for the reviews! I really appreciate it. And not just the reviewers but all the readers who read this story. Thank you guys! Now let's go to the story,shall we?**_

Chapter 2 : The Awakening

Disclaimer : !** I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL **!

Lucy and Erza are in the restroom.

"Hey.. Erza. When are you gonna stop crying?",Lucy said.

"Oh I don't know… I'm so embarrassed right now..",Erza sobs.

"*sigh* Well,c'mon. We should hurry to the canteen before the food running out.",Lucy grabbed Erza hand and pulls her until they reach the canteen.

They walk to the canteen then they bumped into a pink haired boy and dark blue haired boy.

"Ouch! Hey,you gotta be careful next time.",Lucy said.

"Oh? Lucy? Erza?",Natsu said.

"Well?",Lucy yells.

"Hmm.. Oh! Hi Lucy! Going for lunch?",Natsu said.

"*sigh* That's not what I meant,Natsu..",Lucy said.

"What?",Natsu said.

"Say sorry you idiot!",Gray whispers to Natsu.

"Ohh.. We really sorry,Lucy, Erza.",Natsu said.

"Hmph! C'mon Erza let's get going..",Lucy said.

Erza nods lowly.

"Is Erza crying?",Natsu whispers to Gray.

"Oi,Lucy. What happen to Erza?",said Gray.

"Hm? Oh.. You better not know. It's rather,embarrassing..",Lucy said.

"I KNOW! IT IS EMBARRASSING! I JUST LOST MY PRIDE!",Erza shouts and cries more.

"Ehhh…",Natsu and Gray remain silent because they completely clueless.

"Oh,c'mon Erza will you stop crying? This is so not you,Erza. Well,see you later at the dorm guys.",Lucy left with Erza still crying.

They arrived at the canteen,and they about to buy some cheese breads. But sadly,the last customer has bought the last two of the cheese breads.

"What now? The cheese breads are sold out? Aww.. This sucks. What should we eat now?",Lucy said.

"It's my fault.. I should have not cry earlier..",Erza said with a low voice.

"I'm not blaming you Erza.. Well,just get some pudding okay?",Lucy said.

"Oi. You two."

"You called us? Oh..it's you,Jellal. What's wrong? Wanna to embarrass Erza more?",Lucy said.

"Nope. I just want to give you these.. I'm not hungry but I heard you want these so bad.",Jellal said while handing them two cheese breads.

"We don't need your breads,jerk.",Erza slaps the breads to the floor.

"Hey,Erza. It's not nice. Maybe he wants to say sorry.",Lucy said.

"Whatever. I'm leaving.",Erza leaves the canteen and return to the class.

"Erza! Wait..",Lucy shouts at her.

"It's okay,Lucy. It's my fault. But can you give this to her? If she don't eat,she can't concentrate later at the class.",Jellal picking up his breads and hand them over to Lucy.

"Yeah.. Okay. Thanks,Jellal. See you later.",Lucy smiles to him and hurriedly chases Erza.

After school. Erza is in the Student Council room. She is looking for her paperwork that she left on the shelf.

"Erza? Are you going home?",Lucy said.

"Oh… Sorry Lucy. I got some work to do for the Student Council. You can walk home by yourself,right?",Erza said.

"Y-yeah.",Lucy said.

"I'm really sorry Lucy. Maybe next time,okay?",Erza said.

"Yeah. Well,see you later at the dorm.",Lucy walks away and she quietly put the cheese bread that Jellal gave to Lucy at recess time.

Lucy left the room.

"Hmm.. Where is my paperwork? I need to finish that immediately..",Erza continues looking for her paperwork.

"Ah,there it is. Let's get to work then.",Erza said.

When Erza returned to her desk,she saw a cheese bread. And she confused,who put that on her desk? But there's another thing. There's a note.

"_Erza,this is from Jellal. He gave me those cheese breads that you slapped earlier at recess. He really sorry that he actually embarrassed you until you cry. And he worried too because you didn't eat anything from recess. So I give it to you now. Have a nice day! - Lucy"_

"Tch. Like I will forgive him that easily.",Erza puts the cheese bread aside and continues her work.

It's almost 6 PM. And she already finished it. So Erza hurriedly pack her bag and leave the school before the gate is locked. Erza left the school,holding the cheese bread from Jellal.

"You forget me,huh? After all this time,you're a jerk after all.",Erza keeps the bread in her bag.

Erza walking across the pretty dark street. And her stomach,suddenly reminds her to eat.

"I'm starving. What should I eat? The shops are closed already? Gahh.. I have nothing to eat. Oh,I can eat the cheese bread from that jerk. Thank you,jerk. For saving my stomach.",Erza said.

Erza eats the cheese bread along the way to the dorm. But,something approaches from her back. A black crawling thing slowly approaches. And when it close enough to her,it prepares it's claws to attack Erza. Erza realizes it's coming,but she got nothing to do. She fell and the monster is about to attack her.

"Wh-what are you..? Stop!",Erza screams.

"Got you.",Jellal suddenly came from nowhere,catching Erza and saved her.

"J-Jellal?",Erza stunned.

"Enjoying your cheese bread?",Jellal grins to her and Erza blushed.

"Maybe yes if that thing didn't appear.",Erza said.

"Just let me handle it,'kay?",Jellal puts Erza down.

Jellal slowly approaches the monster with his sword.

"Where did you get that sword?",Erza said.

"I made it.",Jellal said.

"You what?",Erza said.

"Yeah. I made it. So I can do this.",Jellal summons a fire that easily defeats the monster.

"Oh gosh…",Erza surprised.

"Wow,you don't tell me that there's a reinforcement.",Jellal prepares himself.

Another monster approaches. It seems that this monster have a sword in it's hand. That monster slashes it's sword all the way around and it made Jellal's left arm wounded.

"Lousy. This should be easy,huh?",Jellal grins.

Then he summons a wind that made the monster's sword flew away and destroyed. And after that,Jellal summons an ice that traps the monster and Jellal crushed it with his sword. And easily,the monster have defeated. Jellal releases his sword and it disappear. Jellal returns to see Erza.

"Y-you defeated the monster..",Erza said.

"Yeah.",Jellal said.

"Hey,your arm is bleeding! C'mon,hurry. Let me take you to the dorm.",Erza said.

"No no.. It's okay,Erza. I can fix this by myself.",Jellal said.

"Nooope. You coming with me.. It's near.",Erza pulls Jellal right hand.

"Hmph..",Jellal grins to Erza.

After few minutes walking,they reached the dorm. Erza slammed the door,and she made everyone at the dorm surprised.

"Lucy! Can you bring me the aid kit,please?",Erza said in hurry.

"What? Wait,why you bring him here?",Lucy questions Erza.

"HURRY!",Erza yells at Lucy and immediately Lucy ran off searching for the aid kit.

"Who's that?",Natsu said.

"Is he Erza's boyfriend?",Gray said.

"He is Jellal. He just got transferred to our school this morning. And no. We have no such special relationship like that.",Erza explains to them.

"Ooh..",Gray said.

"Here,Erza. What's wrong with him?",Lucy said.

"He's bleeding.",Erza said.

"How? Did you hit him?",Lucy said.

"Like hell no I'm hitting him until he have this severe wound!",Erza continues wrapping Jellal's left arm with the bandage.

"It's not that severe,Erza.",Jellal said.

"But you bleed so much.",Erza said.

"It happens sometimes.",Jellal said.

"*sigh* By the way,what's with that monsters attacked me?",Erza said.

"Monsters?",Lucy,Natsu,and Gray said at the same time.

"It seems that all of you not realize that this city is cursed.",Jellal said.

"Cursed? But how?",Erza said.

"I don't know. But I'm here,because I'm gonna defeat those monsters.",Jellal said it with determinations on his face.

PLAR!

Erza slapped Jellal's cheek. Jellal stunned because he didn't expect that coming.

"W-What was that for?!",Jellal yelled at Erza.

"You are not going to fight that monsters again!",Erza screamed at him and because Erza is too worried about Jellal,her tears are about to falling off.

"Hey.. Why are you crying? I'm gonna be fine-",

Erza yelled again at him. "No,you're not! You're not gonna be fine!"

Jellal sees her tears are covering her face. But something in Jellal's memory flashed for seconds. He remembers something. Actually,someone. A little girl who was crying in front of him looking for someone. It was all blur,except the girl hair color. Scarlet.

"Ngh!",Jellal feels pain in his head after he remembered his memory.

"H-hey! W-what's going on?",Erza is looking at him with concern.

"I.. I just remembered something..",Jellal said.

"Hm? ..What is it?",Erza asking him curiously.

"…..Nothing.",Jellal said.

"Nothing? Are you sure?",Erza said.

"It's.. it's nothing to worry about.",Jellal said.

"I think you are tired. You should go upstairs and take some sleep.",Erza said.

"Upstairs?",Jellal said.

"Yeah. You can stay here.",Erza said.

"Thank you,but sorry I must decline. I can find a place for myself.",Jellal said.

"Please,stay here. You are still wounded and I can't let you fight against those monsters out there.",Erza begs him.

"*chuckle* Fine.. I can't resist that face of yours. Just show me the room.",Jellal said.

"Phew.. C'mon,let's go.",Erza smiles at him.

Erza shows Jellal the way upstairs to Jellal's new room.

"So here we are. It's your very room. Well,I think I will introduce your neighbor's room. Right beside of your room,that is Gray Fullbuster's room. And next to his,which is located at the end of the hallway,it's Natsu Dragneel's room. I hope you can get along together with them. And hopefully,you can stop their fights. The 3rd floor is the girls hallway. Okay! That's enough for the tour. You should get some rest. Good night.",Erza leaves the boys floor and goes upstairs which is the girls floor.

Jellal enters his new room.

"This is odd. Those monsters usually attack people who have the same power as me. Is she have the power? Maybe I should talk to her. If it is true,I can use her help. *yawn* I think I should get some sleep now.",Jellal jumped into his bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next day.

Jellal went downstairs and he saw Erza getting ready.

"Hey,you finally came down. Wanna go together? Everyone has departed.",Erza said.

"Sure. Let's go.",Jellal replies her with a smile.

They walk together until they arrived to school.

"Umm.. Erza?",Jellal said.

"Yeah?",Erza said.

"Can I,talk to you when we get to the dorm?",Jellal said.

"Sure. Why not? I see you there later at evening. And by the way,you should apply for at least one extracurricular . It's important for adding your marks. Okay then,bye.",Erza runs immediately into the inside of the school.

"Extracurricular? Hmm.. Let see if there's one at the bulletin board.",Jellal said.

Jellal enters the school and he sees the bulletin board about any open extracurricular.

"Let see.. Tae Kwon Do? Kendo? Or… Wrestling? Hmmm.. I think I learnt too much about using sword than fighting with myself. Well,I think I should join Tae Kwon Do then.. It could be fun.",Jellal said.

Jellal is looking for the Tae Kwon Do team leader. And he met him at the school gym.

"Morning. Are you Shin the Tae Kwon Do team leader?",Jellal asked.

"Yeah. I'm Shin Kagami. Can I help you?",Shin said.

"Well,I saw that your team needs a new member. Can I join your team?",Jellal said.

"Sure. But we always test the might of our new fighter. Then,come here again after school. And you better get ready.",Shin said.

"Thank you. I will do my best.",Jellal leaves the gym and goes to his class.

After school. The gym.

"Yo,Jellal. You're here. Are you ready for the test?",Shin said.

"Sure. Can we do it now?",Jellal said.

"Yes. But this is gonna be unlike the usual test for the newcomer. Because you're going to fight against..me!",Shin said while he preparing him self.

"Hmph. Let's get going.",Jellal preparing himself too.

The both fighters are ready with their stances. The clash begins when the two of them are launching their first hit.

And finally,the sun is set. And everyone is going home from school. Jellal enters the dorm.

"Hey,everyone.",Jellal said.

"Oh! Welcome back,Jellal. You look…different.",Lucy said.

"Did you fought against someone?",Natsu said.

"Well..yes.",Jellal said.

"With who?",Erza said.

"With Shin Kagami.",Jellal said.

"W-wait,the Tae Kwon Do team leader?!",Gray said.

"Yeah. So?",Jellal said.

"You won?",Erza said.

"Sure am. And I'm joining his team.",Jellal said.

"Whoa! Coool!",Natsu amazed.

"Hahahahah.. Thanks.",Jellal said.

"I can't believe he lost to Jellal..",Erza said.

"Hey,I don't know your guy is a tough bad boy. Rawr..",Lucy teased Erza.

"What?! No! He's not my guy!",Erza embarrassed.

"Erm.. Jellal? You told me that you want to talk about something to me..",Erza said.

"Oh,yeah… C'mon,let's go upstairs. Are you allowed to enter the boys room?",Jellal said.

"Sure. When I got the permission from the owner. So,if you want to enter my room or Lucy's room you must ask for a permission from the room's owner.",Erza said.

"*nods* I understand. Should we go to my room?",Jellal said.

"Okay,then.",Erza follows Jellal to his room.

"What are they gonna do?",Gray said.

"Dunno. Maybe some lovey-dovey stuff?",Lucy said.

"Like no way! They just met yesterday and now they are doing that stuff?",Gray said.

"Jealous?",Lucy teased Gray.

"Whatever.",Gray walks away with an annoyed face.

"Where's Natsu by the way.."Lucy said.

Both of them enter Jellal's room. They taking their seat,but there's a sudden silence for awhile.

-SILENCE-

"..So,what should we talk about?",Erza said.

"….Oh! I forgot. Well,I want to talk to you about those monsters.",Jellal said.

"What's wrong?",Erza's curious.

"I think,you are capable to fight against those monsters.",Jellal said.

"W-what?! What are you talking about?",Erza is confused.

"Those monsters ambushed you last night,right? Those monsters only ambush a person who have a power like me. Actually,there are many kinds of powers. But,there are 3 major powers. The Assassins Power,The Healer Power,and The Balance Power.",Jellal said.

"What you have?",Erza said.

"Balance. Yeah,I both capable of fighting and recovering at the same time.",Jellal said.

"Well,do you know what power do I have?",Erza said.

"Don't know. But there's one thing you should do when you recognized your power. That you use you power to protect,not to harm.",Jellal said.

"Okay. Now,what should I do now?",Erza said.

"I think I need your agreement. For joining me fight those monsters.",Jellal said.

"You serious…?",Erza said.

"Maybe I can help you knowing your power. But it's no use when you just abandon it rather than fighting with me against those monsters.",Jellal said.

"I.. I don't know..what to do..",Erza said.

"There's another reason why I want you to join me. When I came here and met you,to be honest there's something that flashed through me inside my head. It's always a little girl that I remember. And those memories occur every time something happened between you and me. Maybe,if I can spend more time with you,I can discovered something.",Jellal said.

" How is this little girl like?",Erza said.

"I don't know. It's all blurry. It happened so fast.",Jellal said.

"Maybe I can help you…",Erza said.

"Will you?",Jellal said with a happy face.

Erza nods and accepted Jellal's offer.

"Yeah! Thanks,Erza.",Jellal suddenly hugs Erza. Erza surprised. But,something flashed again inside Jellal's mind. A little girl that he told about is hugging him. And his head goes to pain again.

"Aghh!"

"Jellal? You're okay?",Erza worried.

"Yeah… I'm fine..",Jellal nods.

"Just get some rest,okay? We should talk more about this tomorrow. Good night,Jellal.",Erza left the room.

"Who is it? I…don't know her..",Jellal said.

TO BE CONTINUED

_**Okay,guys. I suppose I made some grammatical errors,did I? And that's the end of the chapter 2 for this story. I know it's kinda weird and I thought this chapter would be bad. Hahahahaha.. Whatever I say doesn't matter. Your opinions do matter to me. Don't forget to leave a review guys. See ya guys.**_


	3. I'll Face My Self

Two Destined Stars

**_A/N : Hey again guys. It's been a very very while and almost 3 month! Oh God,I feel so bad for not updating for so long. If you want to hear a reason,here is one word : SCHOOL. For almost 3 months,I've been stucked with school with it's assignments and exams. Right now,I'm on the second semester of the first year at my high school. Because the first semester my school holds so many events,on the second semester it's the payback time,which means I must learn very a lot and no resting at all. Yea..maybe just 2 days of resting. And then I just faced the second semester mid exams. And whoa,3 subjects that I got a low score and its about counting. And blah blah blah.. I don't want to talk anymore about the fucking school. Then,I want to say my thank you for you guys for reading the second chapter of Two Destined Stars and especially to these people :_Erza Scarlet Titania, The Anime Doll 09, Scarlet Princess Titania, _and _Lightmoon54. _Thanks guys for the review! I'm really appreciate it. Okay now,let's go to the story.. Happy reading!_**

Chapter 3 : I'll Face My Self.

The next morning…

Erza woke up from her bed. Stretching both hands and then her face is covering with a smile. Knowing that she would meet Jellal again. But,it maybe not the same person that she knew from the past.

After getting ready,Lucy knocked Erza's door.

"Erza? Wanna go together to school?",Lucy said.

"Yeah,sure! Just wait for a moment..",Erza said.

"Okay! I'll be waiting at the first floor!",Lucy said.

Several minutes later,both of them left the dorm.

"Where's Jellal?",Erza said.

"He already departed with Natsu and Gray.",Lucy said.

"Really? I hope they will get along..",Erza said.

Later then..

The clash between the pink and the dark blue just started. Jellal walks slowly with his eyes closed, acts that he not involved with this fight.

"You son of a BITCH!",Natsu yelled.

"You motherfucker asshole!",Gray yelled back.

"They are seriously messed up..",Jellal sighed.

15 minutes before the school's bell ring.

"Yo.",Jellal said.

"Hey. How is it walking with Natsu and Gray?",Erza said.

"Irritating.",Jellal said.

"Hehehe.. I thought so.",Erza said.

"Well,since you agreed last night,we should get you a special weapon.",Jellal said.

"Special weapon?",Erza said.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll make it for you. Just tell me what things that you like and you hate.",Jellal said.

"Well…",Erza thinking about what should she say.

"You can tell me later,or you can write it and give it to me after on.",Jellal said.

"I'm going to write it. I'm giving to you later after school.",Erza said.

"I'll be waiting.",Jellal smiled at her.

Erza stunned. Seems that it's been so long to see that smile when she was a child.

"You blushed?",Jellal asked.

"Wha-?",Erza covered her face with her hands. Secretly hides her blush.

"You're cute. Don't hide it 'cause people love to see that. Especially me.",Jellal grinned.

"Ha..hahaha! Ermm.. Well,I should..go..",Erza said.

"To where? The class is about to begin.",Jellal said.

"I-I mean,I need.. to go to..the toilet!",Erza said.

"Ohh.. You better hurry,then.",Jellal smiled at her again.

Erza runs as fast as her can to the toilet.

"Was he making a joke of me or what?!",Erza thought.

The class begins. And everyone studies as usual. Today subject before the recess is History.

"Now,now guys. Will you chill down for a second? I want to explain something here.",the history's teacher said.

The class quiet down after being told by the teacher.

"Thank you. Okay,so today lesson is we are going to review our subject week ago. Oh,since this is Jellal first time of this history class,you could listen to everyone.",the teacher starts explaining the subject. And what they review today about Homo Neanderthalensis.

"Okay. That's enough for a review. But… before we continue to the next chapter,I would like to ask you one simple question. If you listen earlier you could answer this question. So my question is,why Homo Neanderthal was extinct?",the silence just start. And Erza raised her hand.

"Sir. It's because Homo Neanderthal has a slower reproduction than Homo Sapiens who have a much faster reproduction. And by times,the population of Homo Neanderthal is getting smaller and Homo Sapiens population is getting larger. So then,Homo Neanderthal was the one who get to extinct first.",Erza explained her answer.

"Ahh.. Good answer and good thinking,Miss Scarlet. I'll give you an extra credit for that. Well,anyone else? I think there's another reason.",the teacher said and immediately Jellal raised his hand.

"Sir,can I try to answer?",Jellal said.

"Oh! Sure. What is your answer?",the teacher said.

"What I think,Homo Neanderthal was lived at glacial age. So they must survived against the cold weather. They were looking for their own place and looking for their food,even in the cold weather. They having a hard time to survive so in the end, they were extinct. Well,I was searching something on the internet,and I read that Homo Neanderthal was extinct probably because they are cannibals.",Jellal said.

"Hahaha! Perfect two answers! And you accidentally spoiled what are we going to learn next. It is about Glacial and Inter-Glacial Age. Since you answered two correct answers,I'll give you extra credits.",the teacher said.

The students at the class start to talking about Jellal.

"Wow! Jellal is so amazing! He even can earn more credits from teacher better than Erza."

"Kyaa! I don't know that he is perfect from outside and inside!"

"Okay okay,guys. Stop your mumbling. That's enough for today. Good morning and see you again.",the teacher left the room and the bell is ringing.

"Hey. You're pretty good answering that question there.",Erza said.

"Hahahaha.. It's nothing. You're pretty good too.",Jellal said.

"Well,I thought that you were just amazing. Like it's your first class and you already answered a question beyond the teacher expectations. That just amazing.",Erza said it while looking down.

"Why are you telling me this?",Jellal said.

"Is that a problem for you? I just congratulated you..",Erza said.

"Hey,I wasn't intended to make you mad.",Jellal said.

"Wha-? You better just shut your FUCKING mouth!",Erza said.

Jellal just quited down. Looking at Erza walking away from class. And Lucy came.

"Sooo… What's wrong?",Lucy said.

"I don't know. I don't even know that my words make her exploded.",Jellal said.

"Well,there's one thing.",Lucy said.

"What?",Jellal said.

"She was jealous. Yeah. Erza is some kind of jealous type. But you know,this is the very first time she is looked very jealous to someone.",Lucy said.

"You serious?",Jellal said.

Lucy nodded.

"Maybe I should go look for Erza and say sorry.",Jellal said.

"Sure,you better be. Maybe you should find her around girls bathroom.",Lucy smiled at him.

"Thanks.",Jellal smiles back to her.

Jellal looking for Erza at the third floor. And when he walking,he bumped to Erza who just got out from the restroom.

"Ouch.. Oh,I found you.",Jellal said.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry,Jellal, I don't know why I act like-",Erza stopped because Jellal touching her lips with his index finger.

"Can we..talk at the roof? Where we can get some private time? It's kinda embarrassing here.",Jellal said.

Erza nodded. The roof is the most perfect place in the school at recess. Or doing some school's stuff. Because,from the roof you'll get the view of the city. And of course it amazes most of people.

"Thanks,for coming here with me..",Jellal looking away from Erza. Hides his fear.

"Why you turn your head away from me?",Erza asked it forward to Jellal.

"Ehh!",Jellal surprised,"I.. I afraid you're still mad at me..",Jellal slowly turns his head to Erza.

"Ohh..",Erza saw Jellal is blushing,"Hahahaha.. No,I'm not. I'm just here to say sorry."

"No,you shouldn't. I'm the jerk here. I'm sorry,Erza.",Jellal said.

Erza smiles to him and she chuckles,"I'm sorry too. It's very rare for me to jealous to someone. Because someone told me to not doing it anymore."

"Who?",Jellal asked her slowly.

"Hmmm…",Erza's thinking if she must said "You" or something else,"He.. is someone who is my dearest."

"I guess so. I'm just wondering,though. How is he?",Jellal said.

"He is nice,friendly,helpful,tough,hot-headed. I just missed him so much.",Erza hugging her feet and put her chin on her knee.

"Is he..dead?",Jellal said.

"Unknown. He just disappeared and cannot be found.",Erza closes her eyes,"I hope he can just realized that I've been waiting for him for a long time."

Erza feels that someone holding her hand. "If you lonely,I always here with you.",Erza lifts her head and she looked at Jellal. She is crying and blushing too when she saw Jellal.

"Now,let me wipe your tears.",Jellal wiping her tears gently,"You can't just ruined your beautiful face. So,smile. Just like me.",Jellal smiles brightly to her.

Erza chuckles. "Now,that's what I'm looking for.",Jellal said.

"You know what,you're so much look like him.",Erza said.

"You think so? I'm glad that I can be his replacement,for you.",Jellal said.

"I'm glad too,that you actually here.",Erza said.

Jellal stands up,"Hey,wanna grab some food?",Jellal lending a hand to Erza.

"Sure,I'm starving.",Erza chuckles and she grabbed Jellal's hand.

After school. Erza writes a note for Jellal for the weapon that Jellal going to make for her. Jellal approaching Erza's desk and ask her.

"Hey,you still writing it?",Jellal said.

"Yeah,it will be a moment.",Erza said.

"Oh..okay. I'll be at my locker getting my stuffs. If you already done,find me there. I'll be waiting.",Jellal said.

"Sure. See you there.",Erza smiles at Jellal and Jellal smiles back to her.

Jellal goes to his locker. And he met Shin. He greets Jellal with a pat on Jellal's shoulder.

"Oh! You're surpised me.",Jellal said.

Shin laughs a bit,"Yeah,I'm here just to remind you that we are practicing tomorrow after school. So don't be late,bro."

"Okay,I'll come tomorrow. See ya.",Jellal said. And suddenly Erza comes to meet Jellal.

"Hey Jellal. Hey Shin.",Erza greets them.

"Yo.. Erza.",Shin blushed. "How are you doing?",Shin shyly asked.

"I'm doing just fine. Here is the note,Jellal.",Erza gave it to Jellal.

"You like her? You seemed to be blushing..",Jellal teased Shin.

"Wha-? N-no.. What are you talking about?",Shin said.

Jellal chuckles. "Hah! Don't worry,she is mine.",Jellal pointing himself with his thumb.

"Heh! Like that gonna happen..",Shin teases Jellal back.

"Geez,guys. Will you stop?",Erza is stopping them and she also hides her face from blushing.

"Sorry,Erza.",Jellal and Shin suddenly bow to her.

"Then,I'll be going now. See ya tomorrow Jellal.",Shin said.

"Yeah,see ya. Well,Erza. Let me see your note.",Jellal said.

Jellal reads the note and suddenly he gives back the note to Erza.

"Okay! I'm gonna find you the materials for the weapon. C'mon,let's go back to the dorm.",Jellal walks away from the locker room.

"Wha- You read it so fast! Wait!",Erza surprised and she follows Jellal quickly.

Soon as they arrived at dorm,Jellal told Erza to wait at the lobby room.

"I'll make the core for your weapon first. It won't take so much time. Just wait okay?",Jellal said.

"Okay… I'll wait.",Erza takes a seat and read a magazine soon after.

Jellal walks upstairs to his room,where he gonna make the core for the weapon. He enters his rooms and put his bag on his desk. And then,he's putting out some kind of gems. Jellal takes 3 different games. Different in color and shape. The first gem have the red color and the shape is spiky. So it hurts when you touch it. The second gem have the gray color. The shape of this gem is like a ball. But this not a perfect ball,this gem looks swollen on the right side. And the third gem have the yellow color. This gem have a shape of cube. And each of the angles shine a yellow light.

Then,Jellal put out a some kind of box which have a tribal design on it. Jellal sets the gems exactly on the tribal design,following it's direction. By seconds,the tribal design is glowing,so the gems. The glows slowly fade and collected on one source,creating a ball of light. Jellal casts two magic circles to cover the ball of light. Jellal waits until the ball of light changes form into a solid core.

Few minutes later,the solid core has been formed. Every core always has a shape of a perfect ball. Yet inside of the core,contains special powers that the core holds. Jellal surprised that the color of the core is the same like Erza's hair. Which exactly like himself,the core that he has for his weapon has the color of his hair. He's thinking,if every core always have the color as the same as the owner of the weapon. Soon enough,Jellal goes downstairs and he talks to Erza who reads a magazine right now.

"Here it is,your core.",Jellal handing the core to Erza.

Erza amazes because it's her very first time looking at the core and she thinks it looks beautiful.

"So,now we have your core,we now must find you a weapon. If you happen have a favorite weapon just tell me.",Jellal said.

"Hmmm.. My favorite weapon..",Erza scratches her chin gently. Suddenly,something pops on her head.

"I like _naginata_! I like that weapon and I used that when I was a little. Mom taught me.",Erza said.

"A _naginata_? Cool,I'll made it for you.",Jellal said.

"Wait wait wait,I have my old _naginata _in my room. Can we use it?",Erza said.

"That would be great! Just bring it here,I'm ready to put the core in it.",Erza immediately goes upstairs to take her _naginata_.

Soon after,Erza goes back and gives Jellal her _naginata_.

"Here,it's my _naginata_!",Erza said proudly.

Jellal chuckles,"It suits you well. Okay,let's get started."

Erza puts the _naginata_ on the table and Jellal holds the core. When he focuses holding the core,the core it self glows and Erza's _naginata_ glows too. The core slowly fades and it's power transferred to the _naginata_. After the core fully merged with the _naginata_,Jellal holds it and gives it to Erza.

"Now,for your information. Your weapon are strong with these elements : Fire,Wind,and Earth. With this weapon,you can attack with those elements much more stronger and it will be irresistible. But,you should not forget that you need to always strengthen these elements because if you not,it will disappear soon.",Jellal said.

"I understand.",Erza replied.

"Now,how about giving it a try?",Jellal asked.

"Sure! I'm ready.",Erza replied.

"Let's go outside.",Jellal and Erza walk away from the dorm.

It's almost midnight,and in this time most likely monsters and devils are coming out.

"So,we gonna test it on one of the monsters that I faced before.",Jellal said.

"Okay.",Erza nodded and she getting ready.

After few minutes,a monster approaching. It's the same monster that Jellal faced before. The monster with the sword. But this time,the monster is carefully taking his shot.

"I'll be here helping and guiding you. So get ready.",Jellal said

"Okay! Now what should I do?",Erza asked Jellal seriously.

"First,your core have a main power of Fire. So if you attack with a regular slash,it will be a fire slash. And then if you ready to use your weapon's special power,just say it with your heart. 'Cause your heart and your weapon is connected. Okay,now ready? Don't be afraid.",Jellal holds Erza shoulders.

"Let's go!",Erza runs towards the enemy.

* * *

Erza take a deep breath. Then,Jellal gives her a bottle of water.

"You okay?",Jellal said.

"I… I'm..tired..",Erza said.

"It's normal. First time,I'm feeling tired too. Just one monster and I can't handle for more. Exactly like you right now. You'll get use to it if you get more training. We should go back.",when Jellal turn away suddenly his back feels heavy. He sees that Erza leaning on his back. Jellal smiles when he sees Erza tired and sleepy face. He has no choice so Jellal is going to carrying Erza on way back to the dorm.

After arrived at the dorm,Lucy and Natsu are sitting at the lobby talking to each other,on the same sofa. They surprised to see Jellal carrying Erza on his hands.

"Welcome back. Where have you been? Is Erza drunk?",Lucy said.

"No,she's .. just tired. She fell asleep. I should go upstairs and take her to her bed. See ya guys.",Jellal walks away from the lobby and goes upstairs.

"You want to be carried by me to your room?",Natsu standing in front of Lucy.

"HELL NO!",Lucy sadistic slaps Natsu face.

Jellal walks in Erza's room and he slowly put Erza on her bed,cover her body with her blanket. He walks slowly to the door,and opens the door. When he is about to turn off the light,he's back to Erza's bed and kiss her forehead.

"Have nice dream,Erza.",Jellal speaks lowly and smiles at her. He leaves the room and turn off the light,then closes the door.

"Jellal…",Erza mumbled.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**That's it guys for this chapter. And I'm really sorry for any grammatical errors,maybe my writing looks very disturbing with such many grammatical errors. Thank you guys for reading my story,and I'll update soon enough when I have time. I got more assignments to complete right now. And don'r forget to give me a REVIEW,or I bite you (kidding) Final question : SHOULD I CONTINUE MY STORY OR NOT? This is my last decision right now. And hey guys,if you want to ask something or maybe request something for my story,but you don't want to PM me via ,you can follow my twitter **_ antonoxy . _**Thanks guys,see you soon. **_


	4. Elysheir

Two Destined Stars

_**A/N : Hey, guys! I'm finally back and maybe you hate me because I am very long-update writer. I know and just this time is the only chance for me to write. Well by the way, I want to give my thanks to all of you readers and of course, the people who reviewed my previous chapter. I'm so happy that you all supporting my work of making this story. Okay guys, happy reading! **_

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail belongs to our great author, Hiro Mashima!

Chapter 4 : Elysheir__

**ERZA'S POV**

Last night, it was my very first time fighting the monster of our town. Well, to be honest, I were so beat. Just a single fight, and I fell to unconsciousness. Thankfully, Jellal helped me last night and guide me to fight the monster.

And right before we were about to getting back to the dorm, I unconsciously fell on Jellal's back and he actually piggyback me all the way to the dorm. Why, this is quite embarrassing. I showed my weakness towards him and usually I always keep my weakness away from me.

I know we have arrived to the dorm because I heard Natsu and Lucy yelling. Yeah, they actually cute to be a couple in my opinion. After that, I could feel my body is lying on the bed. What makes my mind curious, I felt something touching my forehead. Something soft, and pretty wet. I hope it's not an insect or something. So that's the night was going.

**END OF ERZA'S POV**

"Mmm… Gahh..! What the heck is this noise?!", Erza mumbled, "it's killing me!" And with the end of the line, Erza accidentally destroyed her very alarm clock.

Erza gasped soon after and she looked at the clock that it's 6.30 already. Means 30 minutes before school's about to start. "Damn it.. Everybody must have been leaving the dorm already. Gah! I can't believe I must do this..again for 10 years."

10 years back, she also had this accident. Waking up late and she must take a cowboy shower. A shower that contains shampoo-ing, soap-ing, and tooth-brushing, in 5 minutes. Erza thinks that doing such thing, is disgusting for woman-kind.

"Here we goes…", with a disgust face, Erza hurriedly enter the bathroom. And 5 minutes later…

She drying her body and her hair with her towel, putting on her uniforms, running downstairs to the kitchen and took one toasted bread, and getting out of the dorm, off to school.

Erza runs as fast as she can, she can't embarrass her self anymore. "Noo.. I'm the President of the Student Council. If I'm late, I'll not giving a very good example as a President. I must.. run.. faster!", Erza pacing her self up and runs to the school hoping that she doesn't late.

"I must.. run.. faster..!", Erza said, "Be a wind, be a wind, be a wind…". As she runs, she can hear several student chatting. "Come on..! It must be close!".

"Whoa..! Who is that..?", Levy said, "Wha-? Erza?!" Yes, to Levy it's very uncommon to someone like Erza running late.

"Keep running.. Keep running.. Keep running..!", Erza paces herself, "Kyah!". Erza bumped to someone and fell to the ground. "Oouuchh..! Hey, move it!", Erza yelled at the person who bumped with her.

"Well..", Erza opens her eyes and blinked, "Is the President being not discipline this time?", the blue haired boy with the strange tattoo on his face lending her a hand.

"Oh it's you. Sorry. And I'm late because of you!", Erza yelled at Jellal. "Me? It's your fault to be a sleepy head.", Jellal chuckled at her and Erza became pissed. "Me..? A sleepy head?! Oh you little basta-", Jellal cut her words and put a finger on her lips, "Hey, you don't want to be running late, right? Well, we should be get going and not doing any arguments here."

Her cheeks turn into a red tomato. And then she nods. Few minutes passed and they arrived at the school, eventually Shin passed by. "Yo, Jellal, Erza!", said Shin. "Yo.", Jellal replied and Erza just replied it with a smile. "Oi, Jellal. Don't forget to practice today at the sport hall today after school.", Jellal replied, "Right, I'll come as soon as I can."

The bell rang, everyone entered the class. Today, they'll face the Math test about Trigonometry. "Hey, Erza. Have you studied last night?", Jellal asked her, "A little bit, why?" Jellal is nervous about what's he going to say now, "Well.. *gulp* I didn't studied at all."

There's a silence between them for about 3 seconds. "You did not..?", Jellal just replied it with a silly smile, hoping Erza doesn't explode on him. "At least you've learnt a little bit, right?", Erza convinces him, "Yeah… A little." At least for now, Erza is relieved. But to make sure that Jellal know a little, "Sin 30?", Erza asked, "Err.. ½?", Erza continues, "Cos 90?", "0".

The little test ended, "Phew.. That's still okay. I think you can do the test. Don't worry.", Erza said. "Okay, if you say so. Thanks anyway.", Jellal said.

The Math teacher came straight to the class, "Morning everyone! Today we gonna have a Trigonometry exam! So do your best!" She gives the paper as quickly as she can. The students don't know what happen to her, she just hyped up. The test starts after everyone has accepted the paper.

60 minutes later..

"Chap-chap everybody! The exam is a done! Everybody, please give me the paper, please..", the students rises from their chairs and then they give their paper to the teacher with some worried faces plastered on them. "Thank you, everyone! Because we have 30 minutes left, why don't you just take a rest, while I'm checking all your work on this exam. 5 minutes before the next bell, I'll reveal your scores."

Jellal nervously asked Erza about the test, "S-So.. Did you do well on the test?". Erza suddenly hopped from her chair because she was too surprised, "AHH!?", she takes a deep breath for a second. "W-What is it? I'm sorry, I think my mind just went blank.", Jellal smiles a bit because her reaction was funny, "Did you do well on the test?".

"Oh.. The test. I do pretty well… I guess.", Jellal confused for a bit, " 'I guees'? ". "What's the matter with that?!", Erza looks angrily towards Jellal. "Well, it because it's clearly not you. And I think you're hiding something.", Erza surprised soon after the line ends, "Who do you think you are?! Fortune teller?". "No, it just that your face looks like that you're hiding something from me.". "Ugh.. Whateveeeerr….", Erza said with a pissed face. And 25 minutes later…

"Okay okay class, enough your talking! Now shut your mouths and sit on your chairs. I will now announce the scores.", the teacher said while holding the exam's papers. The teacher starts announcing, calling names and gives the students their paper. Seems Natsu, Gray, and Lucy have a very good score there. Several calls later, "Jellal Fernandez!". A sweat running down from his head and then he gulps. "90!". "Thank you, God.. Phew.." in relieve, Jellal walks towards the teacher and grabs his paper. "Last but not least, Erza Scarlett!", "Oh please oh please oh pleaseeeee…..", she prays in her mind. "89,5!". Erza turns silence for a while. "NOOOOOOO!", "Miss Scarlett, please just grab your paper.", sobbingly, Erza walks towards her teacher. "I'm sorry, Erza. You must take the Student Council Remedial test. Just come at my office after school, okay?", said the teacher.

"What?! Erza got a remedial test?"

"How much is the Student Council's passing score actually?"

"Thank goodness I failed the Student Council test. If I were in, I'll be a dead meat!"

"SHUUUUUUUSHH! You are so looouuudd! Well, if you ever wonder how much the passing score for a student council is, it is 90. No exception if your score have a difference 0,1 between the passing score.", explained the teacher. Erza walks away and sit back to her chair, and she slams her head onto the desk. "Erza.. You okay?", Jellal softly asked her. "No, and I don't want to talk with anyone right now. So please, turn away!", Jellal scared from her anger and suddenly turn away from her.

Hours passed and school is already ended.

Jellal walks to his locker, grabbing his Tae Kwon Do uniform. And he saw Shin again. "Yo! Heading to the Sport Hall?". "Yeah, you too?", Jellal asked. Shin nods and smiles, "C'mon! Let's go..". The Sport Hall is very near to the school's entrance, just about 10 feet away from the entrance.

Once they entered, Jellal sees that everyone is gathered already. And something is odd.. "Why all of them is shirtless?", Jellal asked. "Because this is what makes our team special! Muahahah! Go change quickly, we're about to start.", after being told by Shin, Jellal hurriedly change his school uniform to his Tae Kwon Do uniform.

The team is gathered, Shin and Gray are in front of them. "So today, we have a newcomer. A newcomer who have enough strength to beat me. And so, I'm gonna raise his belt's level. As usual for today we are going to do our routine. And Jellal, put off your shirt!", Jellal was completely in to that, being shirtless.

For the first warm-up, the team go running on the jogging track which circles the tennis field in front of the Sport Hall. "Okay, as usual 20 laps everyone!", Shin shouted.

Meanwhile, Erza is taking the remedial test. "Miss Scarlett, if you at least get a 90, you'll pass. Even if you get a 100, still you will just receive 90. Do your best! Your test starts….now."

With determination, Erza doing her test as flawless as she can. Hoping she have all the answers correct. But, Erza suddenly stopped at the final question. The question is very simple if you remember all special numbers of sin, cos, and tan. Well, this final question is to fill the blanks of the missing special numbers of sin, cos, tan, csc, sec, and cot. Erza takes a deep breath first, and the filling begins.

Several minutes later, Erza stands up from her chair and giving her paper to her teacher. "Thank you, Miss Scarlett. I will give you the score about tomorrow. I presume now you must attend the Tennis Club. So, off you go then.", the teacher said. "Thank you very much.", Erza replied.

Erza walks to her locker, taking her tennis shirt and skirt. She changed her uniform and then, she continues to the tennis field. Erza still pretty sorrow and down because of her very ever remedial test of her school life. The vice captain of the tennis club sees Erza coming. "Erza! C'mon over!",warmly she greets Erza.

While Erza passing the jogging track, "Erza! Watch out to the left of you!", Erza surprised and when she about to turning left, someone bumped her pretty hard. "Kyaaa!" "Gwaahhh!" 2 consecutive screams passed and they are rolling over. Erza holding this guy too tough, well then she land to a very smooth thing yet tough too. She feels that her head is going up and down pretty slow, like a breathing.

"E-Erza..? ", Erza opens her eyes and she sees Jellal who is below her. But then Erza really surprised seeing Jellal is half naked. "N-n-n-naked?! Y-y-you.. n-naked?!", Erza is blushing again, her eyes is open wide, and a very wild thought is in her mind. Jellal chuckled a bit, "A-are you okay..? Do your hands or feet are bleeding?", Jellal completely worries about Erza because this accident completely his fault.

"W-w-why.. are you naked?", Erza nervously asked. "I joined the Tae Kwon Do club, did you know about that? Shin, Gray, and the other team members told me to take off my shirt. And to be honest, this feels pretty good. But I think you're not very comfortable seeing me like this.", Jellal explained. Both of them see each other eyes to eyes. "W-well, I don't mind if you being half naked, b-but…", Shin passes by and he teases both of them. "Hey, Jellal. You're going to make out with her?". Both of them completely surprised and immediately they are standing up.

"Did your body hurt? Because you wear no shirt and you fell to the ground. I'm so sorry…" Erza asked. "I think just a little on my back, but that's not a problem.",Jellal replied. "If you say so..",Erza said. "Hey. Smile a bit will you?", Jellal stretching Erza cheeks, "I'll see you back at the dorm, 'kay?", Jellal put his hands on her shoulder and smiles to her, he thought that Erza needs some encouragement because she looks down. Erza looking at Jellal, she smiles back to him and walks to the tennis field.

"Ahhh… You like him, do you?", the vice captain teased her. "N-no! It's not like that.. Or…maybe…?", suddenly, "KYAAAAOH!", the vice captain fell to the ground with a happy face. "H-hey Yuna! Are you okay? Why you got your nose bleeding?", Erza worried if she just say something wrong.

The night at the dorm, Erza stands in front of Jellal's room. *KNOCK! KNOCK! "It's me, Erza.", Erza said. "Just come in.", Jellal replied. Erza opens the door and she smiles to see Jellal. "What're you doing?", Erza asked softly. "Ohh.. Just looking at the street, seeing if there any of the monsters.", Jellal said. "Hmm.. You came here to destroy all of the monster, right? Have you found the source yet?", Erza asked. "About that, I'm not sure if that the source. I felt something powerful at the empty land near the playground. But I can't find out how could an empty land brings such power.", Jellal explained. "How about we looking for it now? Maybe it shows something.", Erza said. "Are you sure? You were beat last night, now you want more?", Jellal getting worried since Erza is still adapting. "We don't fight of course, just looking.",Erza said. "Oh okay.. Just to see it." Soon after, they are going to the empty lot.

They walking at the dark street, since it night of course, but both of them just quiet all the time. "Err.. Your back still hurt?", Erza asked. "Ohh.. Hahahah.. Well, just a little.", Jellal chuckled a bit. "For my apology, I give you this.", Erza hands Jellal a cute bandage, it's bandage with a Vocaloid members picture.

"Hahahah.. Err.. Thanks. Where did you get that?", Jellal nervously asked because the bandage is kind of embarrassing to Jellal. "Bought it from the store nearby, and I found it cute. So I bought it. You should wear it now..",Erza said. "Well.. I put it on later..perhaps.",Jellal said. "Oh you…", Erza goes behind Jellal's back, roughly pulled up his T-Shirt, open the bandage, and slam the bandage on his back. "GWAAAGHHHH!", Jellal screamed out loud. "Hmm.. Feel better?", "Y-y-yess….", Jellal slowly nods.

Few minutes later, they arrived at the empty land, and it's pretty weird there. A shaped but transparent thing showing up, it quite a tall but not sure what exactly is that. "The heck is that?", Erza surprised. "The source, and why at the time like this it's showing up?", Jellal wondering for the reason.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**That's it guys for this chapter! You love it, like it, or hate it? Then review my story to tell your arguments. I'll hate all of you if no one reviews… JUST KIDDING! Muahahah, pretty weird title for this chapter,eh? Hope you figured it out what that is. See you later for the next update, I hope I have more freetime like before.. Byee! Hugs from Bluenonoe.**_


End file.
